Broken-Unbroken
by gabyellaaaa
Summary: Riley Matthews didn't have a stable family background. She lacked support and love from her family members that it was hard to know what love really felt like. That is until two new faces come into her life. But she ends up falling for the wrong one, and there were lies, and secrets involved that makes Riley never want to love again. But will she be able to get through this?


Riley Matthews, 18 had to grow up a lot faster than she had intended. Her mom was so demanding on her. She had standards so high that it was impossible for anyone to reach. She also had a bipolar disorder so that made living with her tough. Her dad was deaf in one ear and he was also disabled. Her parents lived off of the government and that was the only way that they could pay rent. They lived in a small apartment, it was so little for six people living there. All her life, Riley wanted to feel loved from her family members, she wanted to feel like she wasn't invisible to them. She wanted to feel like they actually cared.

She used to be an upbeat, positive girl but ever since she entered her junior year of high school that all changed. The positivity she once had disappeared, the number of friends she had decreased. Her interests faded away, she was depressed but she hid it well so that no one could suspect that someone like her could go through such a thing. Her family viewed her as a disappointment, they thought of her as lazy. But there were days where her family got along and they all spent time with each other but Riley was still unhappy. She was longing for a relationship, she has always envisioned the perfect relationship. She thought she got it but then it took a wrong turn.

Chapter One: Who is she?

Riley Matthews walked through the halls of St. Luke's High School. Her long brown wavy hair swayed as she walked, her brown eyes sparkled and her outfit standing out as she walked. A white fitted tank top, with a vneck, a short black skirt, and a navy blue kimono with white hawaiin flowers on it. She walked up to her locker, where she was greeted by her childhood best friend, Desiree. They've known each other since the third grade and whenever Riley would face something, or would feel alone, she could always run to her. Those two were inseperable. Desiree was the opposite of Riley. She had short brunette hair, she wore glasses and had green eyes. She was a straight forward person and outgoing. She was wearing a baby blue button up shirt, with white capris and sandals. "Hey, how was your weekend?" She asked. "You spent it with me." Riley said, as she pulled out her books. "What's the matter now?" Desiree asked. "Nothing. I just woke up like every other day to my mom talking to herself and being completely negative." She said as she closed her locker.

"What was she saying this time?" The green eyed girl asked. "I honestly don't know. I guess it was something about the neighbors and how their always betraying her and of course she talked about how annoyed she is of my dad. Like why can't she understand that my dad is a human being? He's her husband not her pet dog." The brunette said. "You have to continue to try and not let it ruin your morning, Riles." She said. "I know but it's hard not to because sometimes it would be about me and then when I walk out she would act like she didn't say a word. She would act like nothing happened." Riley said.

The two girls continued to walk to English class. Once they entered the classroom, they took their usual seats right next to each other in the middle of the classroom. All of a sudden a guy walked into the room, he had broad shoulders, he was Mexican, short hair and he had an adorable baby face. "Look who it is." Desiree teased. "Shhh. Don't make it obvious." Riley said. "I honestly don't need to because he thinks you're cute, all you two need to do is talk to each other." Desiree said. Riley had a crush on one of the guys from the football team. His name was Marcus. "You know besides staring at each other in class why can't the two of you just talk to each other." Desiree asked. "He's too good for me. I mean what if it's all in my head? I mean I know Marcus's friend practically blurted it out in class that he liked me but I mean what if she was joking, but then he was blushing. I'm thinking too much about this." The brunette said as she wrote down the lecture.

"But you heard him ask Luke about you. He's interested." Desiree said. "I'm not talking to him I've embarrassed myself enough with him. He already knows I like him. Remember what happened at the café?" Riley asked. "Okay, but that could've been a misunderstanding. All he heard was someone yell his name and then he came stood in front of the car and stared at you, while you continued to talk about him." The green eyed girl said. "Still embarrassing." Riley said. As soon as the bell rang, the two girls headed out to the rest of their classes.

Finally, lunchtime had arrived and the two girls headed off campus to the popular golf course café. "So what're you going to get this time?" Desiree asked. "The same thing I always get." Riley said. "Why don't you try something different? Try something new in your life girl." Desiree said. "Maybe next time." A puzzled Riley said, as she couldn't stop thinking about what Desiree said back in the classroom. Before the brunette could order her food, Jordan entered the café with two of his best friends. "Look who's here. I believe this is fate." Desiree teased. "I believe this is a popular hang out that any junior or senior will come to for lunch." The brunette responded.

After school, Riley came home to her parents fighting, as per usual. "I am sick and tired of you always going outside? Why the hell do you want to go outside for?" she heard her mom yell. Of course, her mom was arguing with her dad about the stupidest thing in the world. "I want exercise, I'm a human being I need fresh air." Her dad yelled back. "Well, if you love the outside so much why don't you go live out there!" her mom retorted. Riley plugged in her headphones and walked upstairs to her room and tried to block out all the negativity. The walls of her apartment were sensitive, so it was easy for her to hear conversations from the living room. As she continued to listen to her music, her brother entered the room. She had to share the room with her brother and her sister while their other brother had a room to himself and her parents slept outside in the living room.

She could still hear her parents arguing, she understood that it got frustrating sometimes to talk to her dad, since he was deaf in one ear, but her mom never really understood that. When it comes to her mom, her mom has set standards so high that it would be impossible for anyone to reach. It would've been impossible for Oprah to reach.

So she decided to go for a run, she couldn't stand being in that home anymore, she didn't like the way they lived. As she was running, she bumped into someone. It was Marcus. "Hey," he said. Riley's jaw dropped. "You're in my English class right?" he asked. "Yeah." she managed to get out. "Yeah, it's weird how we have the same class, yet we've never really talked to each other." He said. "Well maybe we should change that." the brunette suggested. "I would love that." he said.

 **Hi guys! I am so so so sorry that I have not been updating my stories, I have gotten so busy with college and I have been dealing with personal issues but I am back and will be updating all of my stories so keep an eye out for those! This story is not what you think. It's going to take an interesting turn in the later chapters. An interesting love triangle will form. This story hits home for me because it's based on a real life story. So hope you guys read and enjoy it! Chapter 2 is next!**


End file.
